versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Abomasnow
Abomasnow is a dual Grass and Ice-type Pokémon introduced in the fourth generation of the series alongside it's pre-evolved form, Snover. It received a Mega Evolution in the sixth generation. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Comparable to other first-stage Pokémon like Pikachu.), higher via Dynamaxing | Large City Level (Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon. Should be superior to Pupitar, which can topple mountains.), higher via Dynamaxing | At least Large City Level (Stronger than base Abomasnow.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be capable of contending with Pikachu, which naturally learns Thunder, a move that utilizes sky-to-ground lightning.) | Relativistic reactions (While a slow Pokémon, is capable of contending with other Pokémon that can learn light-based moves such as Dazzling Gleam or Doom Desire.) | Relativistic reactions (Is actually slower than base Abomasnow, but same should still apply.) Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Can contend with other Pokémon of it's level.) | Large City Level | At least Large City Level Hax: Weather Manipulation via Snow Warning, Stat Manipulation, Barrier Creation via Aurora Veil and Max Guard, passive Healing via Ingrain, Status Effect Inducement (confusion via Swagger, freezing via various moves), Absolute Zero Ice via Sheer Cold, Size Manipulation and Immunity to weight-based attacks via Dynamaxing Intelligence: Average (Pokémon in general display greater intelligence than that of common animals, though still require input from trainers for combat strategies.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Mega Evolution:' First discovered in the Kalos region, Abomasnow is one of a handful of Pokémon capable of mega evolution by holding it's key Mega Stone in battle. This form lasts for as long as the battle prolongs or until the user is knocked out. *'Dynamaxing:' A phenomenon in the Galar Region that allows trainers to cast a projection of their Pokémon, appearing as the size of skyscrapers. Doing so will double the Pokémon's HP stat, allowing them to take more hits than they normally would, and allows them to upgrade their moves into more powerful Max Moves. Dynamaxing will only last for three turns and can only be used once per battle, however. It also allows its user to warp space, although this is not combat-applicable. Abilities *'Snow Warning:' Upon being sent out to battle, the user will summon a hail storm that will chip away at any non-Ice type, boost the power of Ice-type moves, and grant 100% accuracy to the move Blizzard. *'Soundproof:' Hidden ability for Snover and Abomasnow. Grants immunity to sound-based attacks. Moves *'Normal Moves:' **'Ice Punch:' Ice-type physical move. The user coats its fist in icy energy before punching. Has a small chance to leave the target frozen. **'Aurora Veil:' Ice-type status move. If a hailstorm is active, the user creates a barrier that halves damage from opposing attacks. If hail is not active, the move fails. **'Powder Snow:' Ice-type special move. The user blows a gust of chilling wind and powdery snow at the target with a small chance to leave them frozen. **'Leer:' Normal-type status move. The user gives an intimidating leer at the target, causing their physical Defense stat to be lowered. **'Leafage:' Grass-type physical move. The user attacks by pelting the target with leaves. Has no secondary effects or attributes. **'Mist:' Ice-type status move. The user cloaks itself and allies within a mist that prevents opponents from lowering their stats as long as it's active. **'Ice Shard:' Ice-type physical move. The user shoots a quick-moving shard of ice with increased priority at their target. **'Razor Leaf:' Grass-type physical move. The user hurls sharp-edged leaves at the target, which have a higher chance to land a critical hit. **'Icy Wind:' Ice-type special move. The user blasts targets with a gust of chilled air that causes their Speed stat to be lowered. **'Swagger:' Normal-type status move. The user taunts the target, enraging them to sharply raise their Attack at the expense of leaving them confused. **'Ingrain:' Grass-type status move. The user ingrains itself into the ground to passively heal at the expense of being incapable of switching out or fleeing. **'Wood Hammer:' Grass-type physical move. A powerful attack where the user swings it's rugged body at the target. The user receives 1/3 of recoil damage. **'Blizzard:' Ice-type special move. Summons a raging blizzard to strike all opposing Pokémon. Has a small chance to freeze targets and will never miss if hail is active. **'Sheer Cold:' Ice-type special move. The user strikes with absolute zero ice, one-shotting the target. However, the move's terrible accuracy restricts it for it's power. *'Dynamax Moves:' **'Max Guard:' The status Max Move. The user creates a barrier that protects itself from all attacks, even opposing Max Moves. **'Max Hailstorm:' The Ice-type Max Move. Conjures a hailstorm after using. **'Max Overgrowth:' The Grass-type Max Move. Conjures Grassy Terrain, which boosts Grass-type moves and grants passive healing to all grounded Pokémon, after using. Equipment *'Never-Melt Ice:' Wild Abomasnow have a 5% chance of holding this. It boost the power of the holder's Ice-type moves. *'Abomasite:' A Mega Stone that allows Abomasnow to Mega Evolve during battle. Key Snover | Abomasnow | Mega Abomasnow Weaknesses *Takes 2x damage from Bug, Fighting, Flying, Poison, and Steel-type moves. *Takes 4x damage from Fire-type moves. *Mega Evolution requires aid from a trainer. *Dynamaxing can only be done in areas with high levels of Dynamax energy. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Animals Category:Pokémon Category:Monsters Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Super Form Users Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Large City Level Category:Relativistic Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters